Better Days
Better Days es un cómic de comedia/drama escrito por Jay Naylor. El cómic comenzó el 18 de abril de 2003 y concluyó el 29 de mayo del 2009. Better Days trata de Fisk y Lucy Black, dos mellizos fraternales creciendo en el estado de Georgia, Estados Unidos, y su madre, Sheila. Todos los Blacks son gatos. El cómic esta dividido en capítulos (tramas) de longitud variable, cada uno mostrando un episodio significativo, y a veces difícil, en la vida de los Blacks. Fisk y Lucy también aparecen en Badly Drawn Kitties, de Mat Sherer. El cómic es conocido por su punto de vista conservador, al igual que por el planteamiento de temas controvertidos y sensibles, tales como incesto, la guerra de Vietnam, asuntos raciales (Naylor equipara especies con razas, de forma similar a Art Spiegelman: los blancos europeos son felinos y caninos, los judíos son representados por ratones, los afroamericanos por hienas, etc.), violación, y abuso sexual. Contiene vulgaridad y algo de violencia, pero aunque el cómic es altamente sugestivo, no es sexualmente explícito visualmente, como gran parte del arte de Naylor. Resumen de capítulos *Capítulo 1: "Honest Girls" – Fisk hace que su hermana Lucy le lleve una carta de amor a un chica popular de la escuela, pero ella la pierde. Una de las chicas encuentra la nota y la lee en voz alta a sus amigas. *Capítulo 2: "How to Impress" – Mientras que Fisk intenta impresionar a los padres de Jenny, Lucy le cuenta un verso de la Biblia donde David le lleva prepucios de filisteos al Rey Saúl para poder casarse con su hija. *Capítulo 3: "My Sister's Keeper" – Mientras cuidaba de su hermana enferma, Fisk le da la medicina equivocada, lo que resulta en una emergencia familiar con la vida de Lucy en riesgo y Fisk abrumado por la culpa. *Capítulo 4: "The Bedbutter Chronicles" – Una de las tramas más políticas de Naylor. La habladuría de Fisk lo mete en problemas con su profesora demócrata. Cuando Sheila va a una reunión de padre-profesor, ella y la Srta. Bedbutter tienen una discusión intensa sobre asuntos feministas. *Capítulo 5: "Predators" – Sheila sale en una cita con el Director Longfellow, a quien conoció en el capítulo anterior. Éste le miente y dice haber conocido a su difunto marido en la guerra, y cuando ella lo enfrenta, él la viola. Fisk lo descubre, y lo noquea con un bate de béisbol. Longfellow muere en circunstancias misteriosas durante una cirugía reconstructiva. Se insinúa que el comandante del difunto esposo de Sheila, que la alertó de la mentira, está involucrado en la muerte de Longfellow. *Capítulo 6: "Tough Love" – Una hiena de once años llamada Nikki muestra mucho interés por Fisk, de 10 años; acaban teniendo sexo. El FBI descubre que el padre de la hiena es buscado por violación y asesinato, y se sugiere que abusa sexualmente de sus hijos, razón por la cual Nikki insistió en tener sexo con Fisk. *Capítulo 7: "Of Mice and Idiots" – Comenzando un nuevo año en el colegio, la mayoría de las mujeres ha alcanzado la pubertad, excepto Elizabeth, a quien Fisk invita a salir después de ser chantajeado por Lucy. *Capítulo 8: "Chess" – Fisk tiene una discusión sobre la guerra y la naturaleza humana durante partida de ajedrez con un amigo de la familia. *Capítulo 9: "Lucy's Mom" – Ted, un jugador de fútbol americano del colegio, invita a salir a Lucy sólo para acercarse a su mamá. *Capítulo 10: "Brother's Arms" – Cuando Lucy descubre la verdad sobre las citas con Ted, queda hecha un desastre emocional. Cuando Fisk la consuela, las cosas toman un giro hacia lo íntimo. Esto marca el inicio de la relación incestuosa entre Fisk y Lucy; se da a entender que esta relación continúa hasta que Lucy se va a la universidad y Fisk al ejército. *Capítulo 11: "Armed and Amorous" – Lista para volver a salir con hombres, pero preocupada por la seguridad tras el incidente con Longfellow, Sheila se entrena en defensa personal con su vecino, Sam Tobs, que atraviesa un momento difícil en su matrimonio. Terminan en una relación íntima, dándole material al investigador privado contratado por la esposa celosa de Sam. *Capítulo 12: "Exemplary Girls" – Llega el Baile de Halloween, y Fisk sale con la hermana de una porrista, que resulta ser todo lo contrario de su hermana: una lesbiana wiccana. El mujeriego de Randy invita a Lucy al baile, lo que causa un enorme drama. Tras algunos sucesos Lucy le pide a Fisk que la lleve a su ginecóloga ya que Randy no usó condón cuando tuvieron sexo tras el baile. *Capítulo 13: "Thicker Than Water" – Los Black visitan a sus familiares cuando se enteran de que su abuelo se está muriendo. Fisk decide entrar al ejército. *Capítulo 14: "All the Wrong Places" – Lucy le pide consejo sobre relaciones a sus compañeras de habitación mientras se adapta a la vida en la Universidad de Georgia. Termina acostándose con Tommy, el novio de una de sus compañeras, Rachel, la que lo ha estado engañando por años sin que él lo sepa. Fisk visita a Lucy tras terminar el entrenamiento básico en el Fuerte Benning. *Capítulo 15: "Reconciliation" – Mientras está entrenando, Fisk se lesiona, y la enfermera que lo atiende resulta ser Nikki, la hiena de su niñez. *Capítulo 16: "Lucy Black" – Lucy tiene que manejar políticas de oficina durante sus prácticas en CNN. Tommy tiene que lidiar con sus padres católicos después de haber terminado con Rachel y empezado una nueva relación con Lucy. *Capítulo 17: "Trial by Fire" – Cuando Fisk está a punto de terminar su servicio militar, la Guerra del Golfo (operación Tormenta del Desierto) inicia, y se ve arrastrado a la lucha. *Capítulo 18: "Reacquainted" – La Guerra del Golfo se calma. Fisk habla con sus amigos de lo que van a hacer cuando termine su tiempo de servicio. *Capítulo 19: "Party Girls" – Robert le propone matrimonio a Jessica, y se planean las respectivas despedidas de solteros. Esto causa problemas por los strippers contratados por ambas partes. *Capítulo 20: "The Art of Living" – La amante de Fisk, Beth, va a Nueva York a exponer su arte en una galería, y comienza a pensar que Fisk puede ser el indicado para ella. *Capítulo 21: "Father’s Footsteps" – Fisk descubre que su padre tenía un trabajo como agente encubierto de en CIA, y cuando murió, causó que la agencia se independizarahttp://www.jaynaylor.com/betterdays/archives/2008/04/chapter-21-fath-6.html. Fisk acepta unirse a una unidad antiterrorista clandestina, que podría también representar una organización terrorista ilegal. Esta organización tiene cierta similitud con "Campus", de The Teeth of the Tiger. En ambos casos, las organizaciones funcionan sin supervisión del gobierno, y tienen como frente firmas comerciales . *Capítulo 22: "Roll Play" – Lucy es persuadida por Tommy de unirse a una Campaña Zombie en un juego de rol similar a Dungeons & Dragons con tres de sus amigos. *Capítulo 23: "Persia" – Fisk rastrea a su prima Persia cuando desaparece. *Capítulo 24: "Men And Women" - En el baby shower de Jessica, los personajes hablan sobre sus conflictos de pareja. *Capítulo 25: "Better Days" - El capítulo final del cómic. Un año mas tarde encontramos el final de cada uno de los personajes. Trivia/línea de tiempo Lo siguiente no se debe considerar serio o preciso. Lo que sigue es una colección de pistas visuales que se ven en el cómic mientras ha durado y ha sido ensamblado en una línea de tiempo esbozada. *Los personajes principales son gatitos de 9 años al comienzo del cómic. Al mismo tiempo, el botón de la camisa de la Srta. Bedbutter tiene el número 80, dando una fuerte probabilidad de que la trama correspondiente sea en 1980. *La canción "Into the Groove" es usada en el capítulo. Esta misma canción fue sacada en 1985 como el lado B del sencillo "Angel" y fue usado en la película "Desperately Seeking Susan" ese mismo año. Fisk y Lucy tienen 14 años en esa trama y entran a la Escuala Superior como primerizos. *"The Wall" es claramente visible y tienen o están muy cerca de graduarse, lo cual coloca a los dos personajes en unos 17 o 18 años de edad. Cuando se toma esto en cuenta, la siguiente trivia se puede asumir: *Fisk y Lucy nacieron en 1971. *El cómic comienza en 1980 *Entran a la Escuela Superior en 1985. *Se gradúan en 1989 (en algún lugar entre los capítulos 13 y 14). La Operación Tormenta del Desierto empezará dos años después. *Evidencia concreta de la fecha actual se ve por última vez en el último cómic del capítulo 21. En este, Fisk recibe un tiquete de avión para un vuelo que llega a su destino el 11 de mayo de 1993. Tramas alternas Jay Naylor vende muchos de sus cómics eróticos en su página de Internet. Varios de estos estan basados en la historia de Better Days. http://www.jaynaylor.com/catalog.php *''Wicked Affairs'' – Localizada aproximadamente en el presente. Elizabeth, habiéndose casado con un individuo de su propia raza (como se sugiere en el capítulo 7). En la primera parte, ella encuentra a su marido siéndole infiel, y al buscar consejo, Lucy le dice que debería hablar con Fisk. En la segunda parte, Fisk se encuentra con Elizabeth, y Elizabeth le confiesa que desea terminar su matrimonio y estar con él. Jay Naylor ha revelado que habrá mínimo una parte más para esta serie. *''Beth's Night'' In – Beth, una de las compañeras de cuarto de Lucy, se encarga de sus necesidades sexuales, ya que no quiere entrar en una relación (revisar el capítulo 14 para ver porqué) *''Rachel's Confessions'' – Rachel va a confesar todas sus lujuriosas aventuras. *''The Best Friend’s Brother'' – Situado durante el capítulo 14. Muestra una conexión formándose entre Fisk y Beth. *''On The Rebound'' – Situada durante el capítulo 14. Lucy le enseña a Tommy sobre el sexo después que terminar su relación con Rachel. *''Amy’s Little Lamb Summer Camp Adventure'' – Otra de las compañeras de cuarto de Lucy, Amy, regresa al campamento de verano al que acostumbraba ir de cría y se encuentra con un viejo amigo. Este amor joven sucumbe ante la tentación. *''No Remorse'' – Situada un corto tiempo de los días de universidad, Rachel es mostrada en una mirada introspectiva a la degradación abusiva que se inflige a ella misma y su novio, y eventual esposo, Alex. *''Puss 'n Boots'' - Tras su primer encuentro con Fisk, Beth decide empezar a salir de nuevo. Su hermana le da un regalo especial que seguramente le ayudará. *''Breeding Bobbie'' – Situada en el pasado, la hermana de Sheila, Bobbie, busca quedar embarazada, incluso llegando a cometer adulterio. *''Puppy Love'' – Una historia hecha en un estilo poético, mostrando como Robert y Jessica se conocieron y enamoraron. En adición a otra sección de Wicked Affairs, habrá más cómics eróticos basados en Better days. Estos aparentemente involucrarán a las compañeras de Lucy, Amy y Jessica. Lucy y sus compañeras también se pueden ver en el folio de Jay Naylor, “Undies!”. Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio web de Better Days * Artículo de Better Days en Comixpedia * Colección de reseñas de Better Days en The Dream * Reseña de Better Days por The New Meat en Crush! Yiff! Destroy! * Grupo de vkontakte.ru de Better Days, en Ruso Categoría:NRHT